Rin And Her Questions To The Lord
by Ciny
Summary: A collection of drabbles with Sesshomaru and Rin. Read and review. I will be adding more to this collection!
1. Where's Fluffy?

A peaceful silent night , perfect Jaken's asleep as well as ah-uh and Rin's about to frift off through her thoughts. I should probably go to sleep tomorrow we will be monitoring my lands.

"Sesshomaru-sama? "

"Yes Rin what is it?"

" Rin was wondering where fluffly-sama went."

"Fluffy-sama, who is he?"

" Your friend that's white and fluffy. He's always around your shoulder."

"That is mokomoko and he is not a living thing."

"Yes he is I always wake up to him curled around m. If he's not living then why is he so warm?"

" Fluffy-sama is made out of fur from a great demon."

"Oh what kind of demon?"

"Rin would you like to hear a story?"

"Yes very much 'i remember the last bedtime story that you told me about never going to deep in the water or the fish demon will pull me down. "

"Correct but this one won't be scary. One day there lived a very strong youkai demon that had great power no one dared challenged him for his possessions."

"Like you Sesshomaru!"

"Yes like me. Although he owned the western lands and had a impressive castle , there was something that he was missing. Until one demon stepped into his lands and he found out what , a mate. They lived happily for a while having a male child and patrolling the lands. Before long he desired more and left to find a new mate. Upon leaving he left a little of his fur to his son and a kiss on each of their foreheads. That-"

"That boy turned out to be you. I'm sorry Sesshomaru I won't touch your father's pelt anymore. Thank you for the story , I'm sleepy now."

"Do not worry and go to sleep."

_Rin shivers_

"Good night Sesshomau."

"Good night Rin."

"Huh what's this fluffy er your father's pelt?"

"Yeah now close your eyes."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"I actually like sleeping beside you more than fluffy-sama , your more warmer and I feel more safe. Mmmm Fluffy smells just like you."

"Sleep tight Rin."

The night ended with loud snores coming from Sesshomaru and tiny breaths from beside him. Both of them sleeping in each others arms and fluffy-sama wrapped around them.

* * *

** A little drabble I thought of... Theres going to be more drabbles!  
Read? Review? Remember? I hope you enjoyed too ^.^**


	2. Why do you keep me around?

**Read and Review. Third drabble that I've done. **

* * *

Tonight was a chilly night without any warmth or humidity. Sesshomaru and his gang were just about finishing dinner.

"Thank you for catching the boar Sesshomaru. Do you happen to know where the nearest river for water it? "

"How dare you ask Sesshomaru for more? He already gave you food."

"Enough Jaken go get Rin some water."

"Yes anything my lord."

" Sorry if I cause trouble for you."

"No need to apologize Rin."

"Can Rin ask Sesshomaru a question?"

"Yes Rin you don't have to ask me first, you can just ask."

"If I'm that much trouble for you why do you keep me around?"

"I didn't mean it like that Rin."

" But I know every day we have to stop for me to rest or to eat. Without me you and Jaken would barely stop."

"That would be precise but then there would be nothing to do with all that free time."

"So you keep me around to waste time?"

"No more than that you complete our group. You make our journey interesting and fun."

"I do huh?"

"Here's your filthy water Rin."

"Thank you Jaken."

_Sesshomaru smiles_

"Oh my lord what's so amusing?"

"Simply Rin. "

" Rin my lord?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay Sesshomaru ? Let me feel your forehead."

"How dare you touch the lord? You dare lay your filthy – "

"Jaken! I'm okay Rin , now everyone go to sleep."

"Yes my lord and sorry my lord."

" Can I stay up longer? I have a stomach ache."

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru what were you smiling at?"

"Your smile."

"Why is there something wrong with my smile?"

" No your smile makes me smile."

" Rin's happy when you smile, why not smile all the time?"

"That's too long and I only smile for you."

"For me? Not even Jaken?"

"No I like you better than Jaken but shh don't tell him."

"Hehe I won't."

"Now go to sleep now."

"Okay good night Sesshomaru."


	3. Where Did You Go?

**Another drabble! Read? Review? Remember?  
Laterz! **

* * *

  
Rin POV

"No... No! Only a dream it was only a dream. No wolfs are going to get me now.

_What a nightmare, I died._

" Huh? Rin you're going to wake Lord Sesshomaru! " Jaken yelled.

"He's not here though I guess he's running errands involving dangerous demons. Now he told you to go to sleep so do it! "

"I would never disobey Sesshomaru-sama but I had a horrible dream.

_I was lying there on my back with teeth marks and bruises on my body. I was floating above my own body staring at the bloody corpse. Where was Sessomaru-sama and Jaken? Probably going on with their lives.  
_  
"What was it about? It had to be something scary to make you act like what your acting right now."

" It was about the wolves that killed me before Sesshomaru-sama brought me back to life."

" Oh RIN THERES A WOLF BEHIND YOU!"

_What should I do? I'm going to die! Wait there is nothing behind me, I'm resting upon a large leafless_ _tree!_

"Jaken don't scare me like that!

"What are you scared of Rin?" A surprising voice said out of the blue.

_When did Sesshomaru-sama arrive? I hope he didn't hear mine and Jaken's conversation._

"Nothing I just had a bad dream that's all. I'll go back to sleep now but do you mind if I ask where you went?"

"I was checking the area for some things."

_That's odd Sesshomaru-sama never checks the area near midnight at this point of time._

"Alright good night Jaken and Sesshomaru-sama."

"Finally, you're going to sleep I am going to take that staff and whack-"

"Jaken be silent. Night Rin and wolfs won't be getting in our route anytime soon. If any wolves come in your dreams or right now, I'm right here to protect you."

_He heard our whole conversation! He must have been checking the area for wolves for me._


	4. What Did You Wish For?

**Another drabble! Italics are thoughts by the way ;)  
Read? review? Remember?**

* * *

Rin POV  
_It sure is getting dark out here but I must not tell him or he'll think I am weak. What did I bump into? It's too dark to see anything except for the river we are walking along._

" Foolish human apologize to the Lord this instant." Jaken's voice came into my ear loudly causing me to jump.

" Sorry Sesshomaru-sama I didn't mean to bump into you, it's just that it's too dark for me to see anything."

_Oh no I didn't mean to say that now he'll think I'm weak and I will slow both of them down._

" Stop complaining Rin, the lord does not approve of it."Jaken alerted.

"Hm really then-"

"I didn't mean to complain but that's just the reason for me hitting you."

"Set up camp here if it is to dark. Jaken go get some fire wood and start a fire."

"Yes anything for you my lord." He said before trailing off to the nearby forest in search of wood.

_The night is so plain there's no stars in the sky except that one little on, right beside the dim moon that was covered with clouds. Huh? What was that? It looked like lightning but there was no sound or any sign of rain._

"Sesshomaru-sama did you see that flash in the sky?"

" What flash Rin? There is nothing there."

"Never mind it was probably nothing than."

" Lord Sesshomaruuu I got fire wood." Jaken shouted right next to me making me jump.

"Thank you Jaken I can start the fire now, I've had experience from the last time you taught me."

_I better start it fast I think even Jaken is a bit cold. Now how did I do this yesterday? You put this here...Then you take this and yay a spark! What was that, lightning again?_

"Jaken did you see that? It was somewhat like lightning."

"Foolish girl that wasn't lightning, it was a bright shooting star."

"A shooting star? Please explain to Rin what that is."

"All right it is a special star that could fly across the sky and it is so fast that it causes fire to burn around it. It is said that shooting stars are rarely seen making them lucky and if you make a wish it will come true."

"Lucky huh? "

_Time to test it out.  
_  
"Yes indeed very luckly."

"Rin what are you doing? "

"Well you said if you wish on one then it will come true so I'm wishing on one Jaken."

" What did you wish for Rin?"

_Should I tell him my wish?  
_  
" I can't tell you or else it won't come true. Jaken and Sesshomaru-sama make a wish as well."

_I hope my wish comes true, I want it to happen really badly._

"Lord Sesshomaru what did you wish for? Perhaps your brother's powerful sword?"

_I think that's what he wished for too. Unless he wants something else.  
_  
" That is none of your business."

_Sesshomaru-sama's must be passionate about his wish if he doesn't want to tell it or he wants it to come true._

"Jaken what did you wish for?"

" I wish to be appreciated by the lord. How about you? I told you my wish so it's only fair."

_Should I tell him my wish? Well he did tell me his so here goes._

" I wished that you Sesshomaru-sama will always be together with me."

"That was my wish as well for us to be together."

_That was Sesshomaru's wish? No I have said it out loud so it won't come true now._

"Don't worry your wish and mine will come true. Jaken and I will always be at your side. Even if it means through death or through the underworld."

"Hn."

_Forever it will be Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken and I together.  
_


End file.
